These are for you
by Vile Deadboss
Summary: Zero faces a boring day of paperwork but found his motivation to finish thanks to a Bouquet of flowers. Short, Random, and just to warn: Shounen ai, XxZero


11/05/07

* * *

These are for you..

* * *

By Vile Deadboss

If it's missions that weren't happening, it's paperwork. And when that is done, one could get the free time they needed. Which was done mostly for rest and relaxation. Jobs no longer counting on schedules of when you have off duty or on duty. It counted on the days of maverick attacks and uprisings. The less attacks, the more free time you get. They had died down since the last war. That was a thankful given. Especially for the blonde in particular that now tapped at the paper infront of him with the end of the pen. He didn't want to do this, he was bored as hell to a point that even a mission would make him grateful. But these had to be done, so says Signas.

And he only had a few left but he was so tired. And he was bored! His mind just couldn't focus enough to get what was infront of him done. Giving up for the moment, he let the pencil drop and flopped over his desk with a groan. Chin meeting desk and arms reached over to touch front end of his desk, but not quite for hands to drape over. The last person that came in the office told him it was a nice day today too. Which did not help his mind focus one bit.

So of course it was then someone decided to knock on his door and before he could answer they walked in. He expected to see Signas to walk in, but instead it happened to be the blonde navigator. "Good Afternoon, Zero. " Cheerful was her tone. Infact, very cheerful. He lifted a brow that she greeted him with a smile and was carrying a bundle of flowers in her arms. But that wasn't what she handed to him. Her free hand carried more papers which she held out for him. "More work for you. But these are the last ones for today. You're free to go after that."

"Wow.. Thanks." Zero spoke with sarcasm in his tone as he moved to sit up. Taking the papers from her hand. Giving them a quick count so he would at least have an estimate of when he could go.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly still and was about to turn to leave until Zero raised a hand up.

"Hold on. What are _those _for?" he pointed to the bouquet.

Alia blinked once before she would hold up the flowers to show the crimson hunter. A pretty mixture of blue, purple, and white daisies, tigerlilies, baby's breath and small yellow flowers. Her bright smile not dimming once. "I got these from Daryl from Unit 15. He stopped by a flowershop during one of his patrols in town and bought these for me just cause."

Zero looked suspicious. "Can _they_ do that?"

"No, but he wasn't bribing me with anything, so _I_ think it's fine." She would hug her bouquet once again. "I showed them to X. He said they need fresh water, cut the ends off so they could drink. And if I have sugar, to make sure they have a pinch in the water so they last longer."

This made the blonde's sapphire eyes widen to hearing that. "I didn't know he was so knowledgeable on flowers.."

"Neither did I!" Alia sighed happily. "He said the bouquet I have is special and it's not just whom gave them to me but they were genuine flowers. Some of them have their natural colors changed by food coloring like these ones here." She would point to the purple and blue daises. "But food coloring doesn't hurt them, just changes them."

Zero nodded softly, very much interested on knowing this. "Uh huh.. he didn't say how long the flowershop was open til now did he?"

Alia shook her head. "Nope, but it being friday, I'm sure many of the stores will be open until evening. If you finish your work in time, you might be able to catch it." She would grin. "Want some flowers for yourself now? Or are they for someone in particular?"

He was quiet for a long moment, staring at the flowers as he wasn't sure how to answer that. Returning his sapphire eyes back to the papers which were a few. He can get them done in time.

"Like say... Layer, perhaps? She's going to be working late, just to let you know." Alia's grin turned into a smirk as she watched the hunter now serious on getting his paperwork done. "Her favorite flowers are roses. X said roses say true love on them. Especially the red ones."

"There are different colors?" Zero asked as he wrote quickly on one paper. Alia nodded.

"Yep! Yellow is for friendship. Red is for love, White is for.. uh.. I forget, it's something more special than love. He said they use them for weddings. But he said the blue ones are his favorite, except he couldn't remember what they represented. But anyway..."

"Alia. I'm kinda working here?" He would work on the next paper than. Alia snorted softly as she hugged her bouquet.

"Alriiight you're in a hurry. I got it." She giggled softly as she stepped out of the office. "Have a good day, Zero. Remember to hurry if you want to catch it!"

The door closed. Zero would push that paper aside to grab the next. The boredom that was effecting him earlier now gone as he read the papers quickly enough. write down what was necessary and than grab the next one. Three more to go.

"Zero!" The door swinging open, and X carrying more papers in hand. "What the hell is This for? Signas said tha-"

"Kinda busy here, X." Zero huffed. Reading the one he had in his hand quickly before dropping it on his desk to write on it. X frowned.

"T'ch, Pile of reports to read, right? Why the hell did you ask Signas to have me do half of your share? Half of these hunters are not part of my units." X would put down the papers he refused to do on the Crimson hunters desk. Zero ignored them and grabbed the next one to work on. Two more to go.

"Now is not the time, X."

"They are from the units You agreed to take over this week because we have Danielle and Midnight in Medical recovering from their last missions. As I would Love to help them, really I do but I have my hands full as it is!"

Zero wrote through that fast enough and grabbed another paper. One more to go. "X, you know what happened to Midnight and his unit, the last mission they went through. I know you read their reports. And you went to visit Danielle ontop of that to get a report from her to what happened on her patrol. You can do that work." Saying all of this as he wrote away on the paper, pausing to make sure he wrote exactly what he wanted on it.

X blinked. "Yeah but.. You agreed to that. I didn't."

Grabbing the last paper. Zero would read it through before he would write. X lifted a brow now noticing how fast Zero was working. "Are you in a.. rush or something?"

Zero didn't answer him until he was done, dropping the pen when he did. "Yes! Finished!" And up he stood, X almost growled.

"Finished?! Oh Hell no." He would slam the papers down on the blonde's desk again to remind him they were There. "I don't care what Weekend plans you have but you should have covered that with me Ahead of time. Not an hour before the end of the day."

Zero skipped around his desk and grabbed X's shoulders to make the angry blue hunter face him. giving him a stern stare. "X.. you need to do those papers for me, please? There is something I Have to do." X's emerald eyes stared back, narrowed. but.. When Zero eyes looked at him pleadingly than. Which he found was very rare for him to do. He would sigh in defeat.

"Fine.. I'll do these reports." He would gather up the papers he slammed down on the desk.

Zero would give him a sudden hug. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means for me. I will come back to help you. I promise!"

X turned his head away, biting down a blush. "You mean you'll come back to finish _Your_ work?"

Zero chuckled and pat the hunter's back. "That too." And he would rush out of the office than. X would step out just to catch Zero jogging down the hall and towards the lifts. Well.. it looks like he was in a rush but.. for what?

Shaking his head with a sigh, X began to head back for his office. Staring down at the papers in his hands. He had so much work to do, he really doesn't have time to do this! but whatever Zero is doing it better be Good.

"Ooh! did you see how fast he took off?" Alia giggled, obviously she was just leaving herself. carrying a couple bags with her and the bouquet. X blinked and stopped to face her.

"You know where he is going?"

"Mhm." Alia shifted the bags in her hands. "To the flowershop. I went to show him my flowers earlier and he seemed real interested to take off and get a bouquet."

"Oh?" X would look back to the hall Zero took off in. "I didn't know he liked flowers."

"I think he is more interested on getting them for someone else." Alia nodded lightly.

That really piqued his interest. "Any idea as to who?" Alia would give a devious grin, glancing both ways in the halls before she would walk right up to X to whisper.

"I think they are for Layer we all know how much she is interested in him and he is for her." She would pull away from X to smile brightly. "Plus, I gave him the hint that she was working late! Soo.."

"But.." X frowned. "Didn't she get a bouquet of flowers from someone else as well?"

"Yes, she did. But I left that little detail out from Zero. It would totally make her day if she recieved flowers from him!" Alia giggled once more. X rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Have a good weekend Alia." He would wave to her. Alia returned the wave and answered the blue hunter cheerfully. "You too, X! when you get your work done!"

"Yeah.. when I get _My_ work done." X muttered. "I am going to _kill_ Zero when I see him."

Sometime later of using lifts, jumping down stairs and stealing his red chaser to rush into the city to head for the flowershop Daryl went to. He asked someone for the last patrol he did and on that street alone. The blonde hunter Knew where the flowershop was. So upon seeing it, Zero would park the chaser on the street, jump out of it and ran for the shop. But, once to the door, he opened it calmly enough, not wanting to make it look anymore like an emergency than it is. The doors gave a gentle ringing as to notify the owners of the place they had a customer, one of them an old human lady who's eyes widened in surprised to see Zero.

"Oh my.. Maverick Hunter Zero!" She would go over to see him. "Is there an emergen-"

Zero lifted his hands quickly. "Oh! No no, I'm here to shop, believe it or not." He smiled sheepishly. "Uhm.. flowers for a friend. Could I.. look around?"

The old lady would smile, assured to hear that. "Please do!" She would step aside to let him. Zero grinned as he walked past her to glance around the place, it smelled so.. fresh and nice. No wonder X likes flowers. "You are the fifth hunter here today. Is there something going on? Oh nevermind, it's really none of my business. Forgive my nosiness." She laughed lightly as she would head over to her chair to sit. A small table beside her to return to what she was doing, which was making a wreath with some dried bendy branches.

He tilted his head curious about that but returned to glancing around the store. He found plastic flowers, the machine-made flowers, glass flowers, crystal. But he was not finding any of the Real stuff. He frowned at not seeing any. The old lady was watching him between her wreath-making, deciding to ask him than. "Is there any kind in particular you are looking for?"

"Actually.." He would turn to face her about to ask until he just noticed a door, it looked like a glass fridge but it was a whole other room filled with flowers. Heading over to peek through the glass windows, he noticed the flowers Alia had were in there too. Lifting a hand to point. "Are those your fresh flowers? the Real flowers?" He looked to her.

She laughed softly at his question. Placing the wreath aside so she may slide off her chair. "Yes yes, we have many that came in this morning. Would you like to take a look?" Zero nodded quickly to her question. She went over to the glass door and opened it to allow him to enter first.

The cool air hit Zero's artificial skin and armor. Armor that was made to withstand cold and he _Felt_ it. but it wasn't harsh one bit but pleasent. So he entered the room carefully his sapphire eyes took in the wide selection of flowers. Amazed by it infact. The many missions he had taken, seeing real flowers were rare for him. Unlike the many Mechanical flowers and trees they see to help the earth's air and water. He reached to touch one, to feel the texture.

It was real, very real.

The old lady stood quietly, watching him and smiling. Allowing him a moment to study the flowers. Zero looked around until his eyes fell to the selection of roses. Seeing the red, yellow, orange, pink and white roses. But he grinned when he saw what he wanted.

Blue roses.

He pointed to them, about to ask how much they were til she answered him before the question. "A dozen is 50. But for you, 20." Zero blinked once.

"Why the discount?"

"Because you've shown me you do care, very much. So they must be for someone special." She would walk inside to get the flowers for him, pausing a moment. "Did you want to pick them out?" Zero smiled and nodded to her. So she allowed him to pick which roses he wanted, the dozen he would pick she would take. And he would head out before her so he could open the door for the old lady to step through with the armful of roses.

Heading over to a table where some clear covers sat, with a touch of silver glitter to them. using that to wrap the roses in and made sure they had water tips to the end of them so they would last a while in a bouquet. After that was done, Zero paid for them and took the dozen happily. The old lady smiled.

"Please do come again and.."

Zero paused from leaving to look to her.

"I hope he enjoys them."

His eyes widen. "Wha? but.. uhm.." Zero flushed and turned his head away. "Thanks! I hope he does." He coughed and headed out quickly. The old lady would again laugh softly. Returning to her table to get back to work.

Outside, Zero was still trying to shake the flush from his cheeks. "What is it with humans when they get older? they get really sharp too." He sighed. sliding on his chaser to sit and made sure the roses were well covered and secured. He didn't want them to lose one petal. After that, he activated the chaser, gave it a second to warm up and looked the roads over before he would turn the chaser sharply and drive back to the Hunter Headquarters. He would need to get back in a hurry now.

X tapped at the papers very annoyed now. He was so annoyed that he finished Zero's half of his work without thinking. He just grabbed them, read them, and wrote to get his mind off strangling Zero's neck. And guess what? They were done. All that was left was His work and it's likely he won't leave this evening, Late night perhaps.

"This is Your fault." He would jab at the picture on the desk sharply. One of Zero, Axl and he. "Next time you do your own work. Honestly." He would glare at the small picture of Zero. "Making me do all of that for one damn girl! Layer is nice, I'm sure but.. Damnit."

He needed to get his mind off the blonde again. Thus grabbed one of his papers to read through than write down on it. He should've asked Axl to stick around with him. At least he would have company, even if it's a noisy one. Axl loved to talk, which was fine any other time except where he needed silence to work.

And right now, it's to damn silent. When done with that paper, he placed it aside but X couldn't bring himself to pick up another one. He let the pen fall from his hand and on the desk. He would get up and head for the window. Bringing a hand up to push aside a metal bind to see outside. Afternoon with the sun already heading near to sunset. And when evening hits, he was likely to be Still here working with the others that did nightshifts.

He is so definitely going to kill Zero.

A knock on his door breaking him out of his thoughts. His head fell foward til the red jewel on his helmet met with the wall beside the window. A light thunk of metal against wall. "Come in." He would say calmly enough but groaned after. Probably someone he doesn't need to see right now.

"I'm back, X!" Zero said with his tone cheerful. X tensed.

Okay, he Definitely wasn't going to turn around to look at him. "What do _You_ want." X asked, tone filled with venom. "You don't need to be here, I did your damn paperwork." On accident of course.

However, a shift of paper resting on his shoulder armor caught his attention, and X smelled.. Roses. His head lifted quickly and turned to see, his nose barely touched one of the blue roses that poked out to greet him. His emerald eyes widened and took a step back and looked to Zero whom grinned. A confused look on the blue hunter's face.

"Wha? Huh? But.." Zero placed the bouquet in X's arms whom took it. Very confused. "Th-these are for me?" Zero would nod. Making the blue hunter blush. "I don't understand.. I thought you left to get flowers for Layer."

Zero's grin fell and raised a brow at X. "Wha? Who told you that?"

"Alia did."

Rolling his eyes. Zero would step forward to X and lifted a hand to rest against the wall above X's shoulder. X blushed even more as his back met the wall, hugging the bouquet that was for him. "I got those for you. I had no idea you liked flowers. Though.. I should've clued in from your desk decorated with one every few weeks."

"You weren't always very observant." X teased the other reploid and grinned. Zero smirked.

"Oh yeah? says he who followed information through Gossip."

"Hey! Alia just informed me where you were going." X tried to defend himself on that one.

"Well I never told her who I was getting the flowers for. The only one who clued in on that was the old lady at the flowershop." He huffed. Still not understanding how she knew that. X's eyes widened again to hear that.

"You mean you went to that one? Ooh.." X blushed even more. It was Zero's turn to show a confused look to his face.

"Yeah, she was making wreaths or something. Don't tell me you go there.."

X smiled sheepishly and nodded once. "Yeah, and I told her about you. And.. stuffs.. so.."

And that caught Zero's interest, leaning near the other hunter so that his face hovered close to X. The blue hunter swallowed carefully as he sanked against the wall somewhat. "What kinda stuffs?"

"Like what a jerk you sometimes are?" X said honestly. Zero almost fell over from that.

"_Thats it?_"

"And.. and.." he looked down at the blue roses. Blushing moreso again, so much tempted to hide his face with the roses but he wanted to be so very careful with them too. "..That you care, about many things. Despite what a jerk you are or how mean you seem to be. You love life as much as I do."

Zero was a bit stunned by that, unsure of what to say as he never thought of himself that way. The opposite for sure, and many others he was certain saw him the same way. But than it was something he wouldn't admit either. Nor to others but.. He leaned towards X to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. X's sight widened slightly and looked to Zero once again. "...Like everyone else, I fight to protect. All that is life, reason, and love. But don't think of me onesided either as I do love to fight too, it's.."

"Part of who you are, I know." X smiled softly. "But you care also, and I, that have seen and heard you care of not just me, but many others and things as well. Knowing that is.."

X didn't finish when Zero lowered to press his lips over X's own. The kiss tender but their lips remained close. Both eyes of emerald and sapphire shut together soon when the kiss grew more but for a brief moment.

_...That is enough for me._

Zero drew back slowly as his sapphire gaze open, sight on X's emerald own. Silent for a long moment before broken by the crimson hunter. "We should finish your work now, huh?"

X blushed. He forgot about it. "Uhm.. it might take awhile, will you stay with me?"

Zero grinned. "As long as you need me to X."

The blue hunter smirked as he let the roses rest to his side to hold with one arm. The other would slide around Zero's shoulder, fingers taking grip of the blonde ponytail to bring that crimson hunter close to him for another kiss.

"Than it's going to take all night to finish them."

* * *

_Fin._

_Notes: _ So this is something different from Moi. From being in a Halo mood and jumped right back on MMX. (Thanks to a few particular people on that. You're fault! -points to said peoples.-) Anyhow, I saw a comic I could Not understand of X and Zero were admiring some Blue flowers, next few panels. Zero gets a bouquet of those flowers. X looks all cute snuggling the bouquet and Zero suddenly gets a nosebleed and dies. It was very amusing.. and If I knew where the link was, I'd show. And if I could read the artist's name (which was in kanji or something.) I'd share that too. Anyways, I felt compelled to write that as random and so I did. Enjoy!


End file.
